Mistress Esme punished Isabella
by Saren Kol
Summary: Isabella has been intentionally naughty so Mistress Esme will punish her. Rated M for a reason! AH, OOC, contains Bondage and Dicipline. ONE-SHOT


A/N: I am usually a Bella Edward kinda girl, but when a friend asked me to write this I got inspired. Warning: this story contains bondage and dicisipline.

I own nothing!!!

BPOV

I sat in my room waiting for someone to come and get me. I knew I was going to be punished, in fact I had done all I could tonight to ensure it.

My Mistress Esme was hosting a party, a fancy swary, celebrating her thirty-fourth birthday. I, like all my fellow submissives, was serving small bites of frosted cake to the party-goers. Presents piled up on a table in the middle of the room, I was sure that most things would never see the light of day after this party. Most of her so-called "friends" had no idea what she actually liked, not like those that lived with her did. We all knew how to please her.

I was returning to the kitchen after handing out all of the cake bites on my platter when I saw Madam Tayna in a dark corner, silently watching me. Madam Tayna owned a nearby brothel, and while her women gained her a nice list of clientle, she was always looking for one of my Mistress' subs. She would say that we knew how to properly "entertain". That may be, but only to the Mistress; or anyone she loaned us out to.

Knowing that Madam Tayna was watching me embolded me and I walked over to her. Placing the platter on a nearby table, I pressed by body agianst hers. I felt Madam Tayna's breath catch as I leaned in to capture her lips with mine. Madam Tayna wasted no time in returning my kiss with a fever, running her tounge back and forth aginst my lower lip, begging for enterance. Instead of allowing her in, I forced my tounge into hers, dominating her mouth while pulling her body too mine. I was just about to break the kiss to breath when I heard an all too familiar gasp behind me. I smiled wickedly and lowered my head as I turned to face my enraged Mistress. I barely took notice as Madam Tayna was thrown out of the party, I almost felt bad for using her, but at least I would get what I wanted.

So now here I sit, naked with my hands tied behind my back, waiting for them to come and get me. I was suprised how long it took for someone to come to my door. My Mistress must be angrier than I thought, all the better. One of the Mistress' favorites, Alice, opened the door and looked at me with disgust before grabing my arm and pulling me into the hall. Very soon I find myself in the main room, my Mistress seated in her chair, still wearing her party dress. Her chair was a gift from a few years past. A tall back, it was plush red with gold trim, truly a chair worth of my Mistress' elegance. Next to her was a tall table, a paddle it's only occupant. I closed my eyes for a moment as I felt myself getting wet at the though of it being used on me.

Alice pulled at me roughly and forced me to kneel in front of my Mistress, I cast my eyes to the floor, but did my best to watch her without being seen. My Mistress looked down at me and I could tell she was angry. She reached out and grabbed my by the chin and pulled my face to hers.

"Who do you belong to?" She spat at me. When I remained silent she screamed agian, "Answer me!"

"You Mistress," I told her, "Only you."

"Then why were you kissing Madam Tayna?" She yelled in disbelief.

"I was lonely Mistress, it has been a while since you had seen me personally and I..." My Mistress would not let me continue.

"Lonely? Do not forget that I saw you!" She seemed to shake with rage. "It was you that forced your tounge down her throat, not the other way around. You were acting the dominate! You! The submissive!"

My Mistress stood up and began to pace in front of me. "You need to be taught your place." She seemed to be talking more to herself than to me now. "You need to be remined that you belong to me, that you cannot do what you wish to whom you wish."

My Mistress stopped and looked at me, the anger plain on her face. She turned to Alice and nodded her head. Alice pushed me roughly until I was bending over at the waist, my ass exposed to her. My Mistress moved her chair closer to me so that if I looked up, her knees would be in my face. My Mistress opened her legs to reveal the beautiful slit in the skirt that I knew her gown possesed. The slit allowed me to view her beautiful womanly folds. Covered with neither cloth nor hair, perfect and glistening, I was so close I could smell her.

I began to lick my lips when I felt the first smack of the paddle. The unexpected jolt propelled me forward, but just as I came close enough to try to lick to tempting image before me, I was jerked beck by my arm restraints. I wanted to scream, I wanted to curse at Alice for pulling me away from my desire. But I knew that the time for being unruly was past, if I was patient enough, I would get what I craved.

I was paddled several more times, ten in all, and each time pulled back by my retraints. Each blow made my pussy weep with longing, I felt the cool air on my wetness almost down to my knees. I attempted to rub my legs together to obtain some sort of relief, but Alice caught me and forced my legs wider. The cool air hit my clit and I nearly gasped at how good it felt.

"Have you learned your place Isabella?" My Mistress asked me.

"Yes Mistress, only you, always you, I am nothing without you, I belong to no one but you." I chanted to her.

"I am not sure you have. I want to burn into your memory that you belong to me and only me. That you shall touch no pussy but mine, and that only I shall touch yours. You will please no other, nor shall you be pleased by them." She widened her legs to me even more. "Move forward Isabella, you will service me while you receive the remainer of your punishment. If you please me, you may be rewarded, if not, you shall get your wish and be cast out of my home to Madam Tayna's filthy parlor."

I eagerly shuffled myself forward, ready to prove my loyalty. As I leaned in to take the first taste with my tounge, I felt something once again hit me. This time it was a small whip, one I had not noticed before. It cracked across my ass and stung my thigh. I would not let it deter me however, and I dove into the soft bounty before me.

Alice continued to beat me with the whip. It was not enough to cause pain, but it still left me wanting more. I moaned into my Mistress' pussy lips and the whip came from under and grazed my clit. I pulled at my restraints, wanting to touch myself, end the burning desire and gain my release. My Mistress' moans and cries of pleasure echoed throughout the room, I could tell that she was close to her release, the crack of the whip and my moans of pleasure adding to her build. Alice could tell she was close as well because she bcgan to hit me at a pace to match my Mistress' heavy breathing. I swirled my tounge around her clit and grazed the front of my teeth across it causing her to come undone. She screamed as I sucked and flicked her tounge for all I was worth. Alice was beating me with abandon now and I was painfully teetering on the edge of my own release. Alice then changed the angle of her whipping, causing it to graze my clit repeatedly. Within a few passes I too found myself falling off the edge of oblivion.

When we had both quieted, my Mistress stood and flattened out her skirt. "I am tired," she stated simply and quietly left the room. Alice removed my bonds and massaged my wrists as she helped me to stand. After this I would be given a bath and salves would be rubbed into my backside, soothing the raw flesh. Then I would find myself drifting to sleep, dreaming about what gift I would give my Mistress for her birthday next year.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Leave me some lovin! 


End file.
